Necrosavant
Necrosavant As the ancient empire conquered most of the known world, so would foreign and remote lands turn into provinces. What was local custom or cult once, hidden away and not spoken of elsewhere, would suddenly find itself a part of the empire, and sometimes would creep deep into its very heart. From the blistering deserts of the south came a secretive cult that had its followers not worship fertility as they did in the capital, not strength, not humility and not compassion. They worshiped a perversion of death, the promise to transcend mortality, to exist beyond life and death, forever. When you have nothing but misery, it’s easy to let go, to welcome the warm embrace of the gods that sets you free from all earthly burden and hardships. But it’s those who have everything on this earth, power and wealth, who cling to it at the end of their life, who clutch to it in desperation, who bargain, who curse, who would pay any price to stay. And it is those who would embrace not the gods, for their touch is not salvation for them, but whose touch would tear them away and apart from the earthly things they prize above all, the things that they have chosen to become. It is those who would forsake the gods and turn to the cult of death instead, who would die over and over again, and yet never leave this earth, forever bound to it, forever paying the price. Whether an ardent cultist once, or a decadent noble seeking eternal life, they have long since become a being that measures time no longer in years but in lifetimes: a Necrosavant. It will wither away and die in time, again and again, but never leave this world as long as it is rejuvenated with the blood of the living. The Necrosavant has the ability to turn into a flock of bats to quickly position itself on the battlefield, making it perhaps the most mobile opponent in Battle Brothers. However, it doesn’t wear any armor or shield, leaving it vulnerable to being attacked itself, especially if bereft of its major strength by being stunned or immobilized. Strengths * Starts the fight with 56-225 * Has natural body armor (20) * Mindless (no resolve checks) * Has no fatigue at all * Immune to injuries Tactics * Can be stunned * Good target for nets * Bleed can be very effective against them * They usually do a snake noise, so you won't be surprised even at night when they attack * Don't leave archers isolated more than 4 AP from a melee fighter, so that if a necrosavant teleports into melee with the archer, then your melee fighter can move into melee and attempt one hit before the necrosavant can teleport out next turn (Keep your units somewhat grouped) * Necrosavants hate being flanked * Put injured units next to 3+ brothers and a necrosavant will instead attack a brother on the edge of that group * Jagged pikes may be a good idea as necrosavants bleed, jagged pikes also cost only 5 AP to attack with, allowing you to attack from 2 tiles and have a bit of mobility * Once weakened, don't allow necrosavants to deal damage to hitpoints and thus heal themselves * Immobilizing necrosavants will rob them of their greatest strength * Netting or stunning a necrosavant will allow your brothers to focus on surrounding him * Give archers bludgeons as secondary weapons for the stun attack * Consider switching to a melee weapon and surrounding a necrosavant before attacking or consider not bringing archers at all * Use Taunt to make a necrosavant attack the taunting character over another potentially more vulnerable one |} Category:Enemies Category:Ancient Dead Category:Undead